A conventional liquid crystal display controls pixels to display an image by using an external driver chip circuit to drive thin film transistors on a display panel. In recent years, with the development of technology, it has been developed to fabricate the structure of a driver circuit (instead of the external driver chip circuit) directly on the display panel of the liquid crystal display, so as to reduce the number of components on the conventional liquid crystal display and lower the fabrication cost, for example, a GOA (gate driver on array) technique, that is, a technique of integrating a gate driver circuit controlling the ON/OFF of a thin film transistor with a liquid display panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a structure of a control circuit for a gate driver circuit in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the control circuit includes: a power supply 1 and a charge pump circuit 3, the power supply 1 is used to supply an initial voltage to the charge pump circuit 3, and the charge pump circuit 3 is used to adjust the initial voltage to generate a driving voltage, wherein, the driving voltage is used to drive a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as TFT) in a gate driver circuit 4 to be turned on, wherein the TFT is made of a semiconductor material.
However, the device that is made of a semiconductor material has a low precision and a poor stability, meanwhile, temperature, as an important parameter of the semiconductor, may affect the electron mobility, thereby causing a temperature drift. For TFTs, the so-called temperature drift refers to that a TFT in the gate driver circuit cannot be turned on normally due to the temperature variation, under the normal driving voltage, thereby affecting the normal outputs of the gate signal from the gate driver circuit. For example, when the temperature is too low, the electron mobility within the TFT is decreased, and the threshold voltage of the TFT is increased so that the TFT in the gate driver circuit cannot be turned on normally under the normal driving voltage, in this case, the driving voltage for the TFT in the gate driver circuit needs to be adjusted to a higher value, so as to turn on the TFT normally, and ensure the normal outputs of the gate signal.
Generally, the value of the driving voltage is set in a static setting manner, in order to avoid the problem that the TFT in the gate driver circuit cannot be turned on normally due to the temperature variation, the so-called static setting manner is that the driving voltage is set to be a relatively high and fixed value at the time of initialization. In this case, even when a change in the temperature occurs, the TFT in the gate driver circuit can be turned on normally.
However, as the driving voltage is a voltage with a relatively high and fixed value, the power consumption of the gate driver circuit is high during its operating process, and meanwhile, whenever the TFT is turned on, it may suffer a voltage surge, thereby shortening the life of the TFT.